Just The Little Things
by EllieRenee18
Summary: Sequal to my other story Don't Stop Believin...Natasha and Clint are preparing themselves for something they thought they would never get to have.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This just came to my head a mere minutes ago and I had to write it down and upload it. I hope you all enjoy and please REVIEW! :)

Clint knew full and well that sick Natasha was not a good thing to be around. For one, she already was a skilled assasin and she could easily kill him with just her eyes. And for another, he really just didn't like the smell or sight of vomit. But he loved Natasha, so he sucked it up and marched his way into their bathroom connected to their bedroom. As he opened the door, he noticed Natasha was not in the bed so that left her to be in the bathroom, hung over the toilet, puking her guts out. He opened the bathroom door and the sight alone made his heart swell. Natasha was sprawled out all over the bathroom floor with a rag on her forehead and both hands clutching her barely swollen stomach. Clint walked over to her, picked her up, and then carefully carried her out of the bathroom into their room and softly placed her on their king-sized bed. He laid down next beside her and perched his head up with his right arm and placed his left hand over Natasha's face. He put a few stray hairs behind her ear and just stared at her. He was so in love with her and thanked God everyday that she chose him when she had so many different options to go with. He then placed his hand on her stomach and begin rubbing it. This brought a flashback into his mind and just thinking about it made him smile.

-flashback-

"Natasha! I'm home!"

As he said this he made his way into their luxurious kitchen and noticed a prestine cake sitting on the countertop. He went to cut him a slice when all of a sudden he felt two small arms hug him from the back. He laid the knife down and turned around and kissed his beautiful wife.

"Hey baby. How was your day?"

"It was fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yep. 'Cause everytime I come home and see you it then becomes perfect."

"Oh, well aren't you such a stud?"

Natasha then rolled her eyes playfully and then made her way out of the kitchen turning around right before she walked out and winked at him. Clint just laughed and made his way out of the kitchen following her. He found her in their bedroom sorting through laundry while listening to some weird classical song on the radio. That's his Natasha though. Always keeping herself busy and always listening to music that he doesn't even think should be classified as music.

"What'cha staring at?"

"Well, baby, what kind of question is that? You know I only stare at things that are beautiful. And right now, I have this sexy, beautiful woman infront of me and I can't stop looking."

Natasha looked up at him blushing and he walked over to her and kissed her. He loved her so much and when she blushed she was just too darn cute.

"Why are you blushing Natasha?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"What? I beg to differ on that one Natasha. You're the one asking all the questions. I honestly think that was the first question I've asked since I got home."

"You've asked me three questions since you've got home babe. Keep up."

He just smirked down at her and when he went to kiss her again she pulled away and walked into their bathroom. This confused Clint and he followed her into it. What he saw suprised him to say the least. Natasha was standing by the sink with a pregnancy test in her hand and she just looked so adorable to Clint. Clint ran over to her and picked her up and spun her around twice.

"Wait, is this good for the baby?"

"Clint, you're ruining the moment. And two, yes it's okay. For now. Does this mean that you're okay with it?"

"I'm more than okay with it. I'm, I'm, happy, ecstatic, thrilled, scared, but in a good way, and, and, well words can't really describe the rest of it but yes Natasha, I'm okay with this pregnancy."

He noticed Natasha had tears coming down her cheeks and he went to wipe them away.

"What's wrong baby? Do you want this pregnancy?"

"Yes Clint. These are happy tears. I'm gonna be a mom. You're gonna be a dad. I never thought this could happen for us."

"Well guess what baby? You thought wrong. We are the luckiest people in the world and our son or daughter is gonna be the most luckiest kid ever."

"I love you Clint."

"I love you Natasha."

And then they stood there and shared a long, passionate, kiss. When they broke apart for air, they held onto each other and Clint placed his hands on Natasha's stomach and imagined the baby growing inside. Nomatter what the sex of the baby, he would love it and give it everything he or she desires, but secretly, Clint wanted it to be a girl, just like Natasha. He imagined she'd look just like Natasha. But maybe she'd have light brown hair and his grey eyes. But he definitely wanted her to have all of Natasha's features. Especially Natasha's full lips. After he thought this up, he looked down at a sleepy Natasha and picked her up bridal style to their king-sized bed. He laid down there beside her with his right arm holding him up while his left arm was around Natasha's stomach. They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, the delicious cake forgotten.

-end of flashback-

Author's Note: Please review and tell me want you want the gender of the baby to be. And if you have names that you think would be cute to go with it, write that down as well. All is appreciated!


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: I have recieved no reviews for this yet so I don't know whether people like it or not. So I think I'm gonna stop writing stories for awhile because no reviews to me means nobody is liking what I am writing. But I do want to say thank you for the few you have reviewed my other stories. Thank you they are all appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I thought I was gonna take a few months off but I thought, heck, there are people reading this and they are loving it so I decided to come back, but only if the reviews are good. Anyways, thanks to everybody who reviewed and said they did love it and wanted me to continue. So here it is. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and since nobody told me what they wanted the gender or name of the baby to be, I'm just gonna pick what I want! lol :)

-seven months later-

Clint and Natasha were walking around at Baby's R Us shopping for a changing table and paint. They just found out what they were going to have. They wanted the gender of the baby to be a suprise, but when they went to her latest doctor's appointment, they couldn't wait any longer and just wanted to know what they were having. So when the doctor told them, their heads literally went to the roof. Clint's smile never came off of him and he was wondering why his cheeks weren't hurting yet. As he was looking at different colors of paint, he flashbacked to when they were at the doctor's office.

-flashback-

"Hey Tasha? Do you think it's time we find out the sex of the baby?"

"Clint, how many times do I have to say this, we agreed to wait and find out when the baby is born. Do you remember that at all?"

She turned to him and gave him an icy glare but he ignored it. Having known Natasha for so long you get use to her abrupt attitude changes. And even though she was seven months pregnant, her attitude never bothered him because in the long run, he and she would bring home a baby at the end of it all. He just looked down at her and smiled that big smile that he knew always made her go soft on him. And that smile seemed to do the trick because she immediately replaced her evil stare with a returning smile and went in to kiss him. After they broke apart thier kiss, Natasha went back to reading a parent magazine she found lying on the table, and Clint went back to staring at the wall trying not to fall asleep. Ten minutes later, the nurse came out into the waiting room.

"Natasha Barton?"

Natasha set the magazine down and she and Clint joined hands and made their way to the room they were assigned to. As they were following the nurse, Clint leaned down into her ear and whispered so no one could hear him.

"I know you're nervous babe. Calm down, all right? It's just an appointment like any other appointment."

Clint knew full and well that Natasha was nervous by the way she held a tight grip on his hand. Clint never understood why she was always nervous before, but after she told him all her fears of someday hearing the doctor say, "You lost the baby", or "There's nothing else we can do", he finally understood it and told her that he will always be there for her and nomatter what happens, he wasn't leaving her side, ever. So Natasha took her seat on top of the long bed and Clint took his all too familiar seat right beside her. About another ten minutes of mindless chit-chat, the doctor finally came in.

"Hello Natasha. Clint. How are you doing today?"

"Well, besides having a rough time sleeping last night I feel pretty well."

"That's good. So when was the last time you took your prenatal vitamin?"

"Last night around 7:30."

"That's good. Keep doing that, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now I need you to lay back and pull your shirt up so I can do the all familiar ultrasound."

Natasha did exactly what he said and when he put the cold gel on her stomach, she gasped. Nomatter how many times they have done this to her, she would never get use to it. He started rubbing the gel around and then all of a sudden they could hear a fast heartbeat flutter throughout the room. Tears starting coming to her eyes and before she knew it, they were flowing down her cheeks. Even though she's heard the baby's heartbeat almost a dozen times, her heart still flutters when she hears it still. Not only because she knows that it's still alive, but because that heartbeat means that she and Clint made something so innocent and that she and him finally get a chance to be normal.

"Now I know that you guys don't want to know the gender of the baby, so I'll just print these pictures out for you and then you can be

on your way."

"No wait! We wanna know the sex of the baby."

"You do?"

"We do?"

Natasha started laughing and looked up at Clint who had little tears in his eyes that haven't spilled over yet.

"Yes, we do Clint. I can't wait anymore like I thought I could. So please, stop looking suprised and let's find out what we're having."

Clint just nodded his head yes and the both prepared themselves for the exciting news.

"Well, you guys are having a baby girl."

As they heard they news, happy tears poured down both of their faces and Clint leaned down and kissed Natasha. After they broke apart for air, he wrapped himself around her and they both just kept their silence so they could bask in this moment of pure bliss. When they broke apart, the doctor looked at them and said he'd return shortly.

"I can't believe it Tasha. We're gonna be parents to a baby girl."

"Yeah. It's unbelievable, but I'm so happy right now Clint I can't contain these tears."

"It's okay babe. Cry as much as you want. We deserve to after hearing that great news."

As they left the doctor's office with the ultrasound pictures of their baby girl, Clint had his arms around Natasha and she had her head leaning against his arm while looking at them. She and Clint were smiling and they knew nomatter what they had done in the past, whether it be killing a secret terrorist, going on a mission that they knew would probably scar them more ways than one, or being held captive by Red Room so they could turn a seven year old into a skilled assasin, or whether it be being in the circus to be trained as a highley skilled watch-eye with a bow and arrow. They knew that this moment defined their lives for the better and even though there were going to be days where everything will not be all hunky-dory, they still had each other, including the miraculous baby girl growing inside of her.

-end of flashback-

And as Clint stopped remembering and picked out a color that he and Natasha agreed on, they both walked hand-in-hand-towards the section of the changing tables. And as they rounded the corner, they walked beside a mass of newborn baby clothes. Before they had the chance to turn the next corner, Clint saw a onesie that he knew their daughter just had to have. He let go of Natasha's hand and walked over to it and picked it up with a smile on his face. Natasha walked over to him and when she read what it said, she knew they just had to have it. As they picked out the pink changing table they wanted and a few other little things along the way, they paid for all of it and loaded it up in their black porsche. As he drove away holding Natasha's hand, he knew that the onesie they bought is the first thing his daughter was wearing when she came home. It's a little purple onesie that says, "I get my Drama from my Mama".


	4. Another Note

Author's Note: For all the readers who want to vote on the name of the baby, there is a poll on my profile. You can pick up to two of them and I can't wait to see the results. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks AlexisRomanoff-Barton for following me on this story from day one. I had alot of time to figure out where I wanted to go with this chapter and this is where I went. So...I hope you enjoy and review! Plus, thank you's to everyone who voted on the name of the baby...I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH! :) And by the way, Clint and Natasha may seem out of character a whole lot, but, that's what I intended. Sooo, yeah!

-9 months pregnant-

Clint was making a snack for Natasha. It's not what he would call a snack techniqually, but she did. It was ice cream with pickles chopped up and mixed into it. It really grossed him out to see her eat it so he made it, gave it to her, and then went back downstairs to watch some wrestling on tv. Natasha was due any day now and he and Natasha, along with the rest of the Avengers, were anxious for the little squirt to get here. Natasha had been cranky here lately and Clint thought he saw cranky Natasha before, but woo, if only he'd known pregnancy would make Natasha this cranky, maybe he would have taken knocking her up alot more seriously. As he finished putting up the ice cream container and the jar of pickles away, he turned the kitchen light off and made his way towards their bedroom where Natasha was currently watching some Russian movie that he didn't understand. As he walked inside the room, Natasha was not in their bed. So he laid the bowl down and made his way towards their bathroom. He opened the door and he seen Natasha leaning up against the sink.

"Natasha? Babe, what's wrong?"

He went up to grab her chin to make her look at him, but right when he did, he looked down and noticed Natasha standing in a pool of water.

"Natasha? What...Is...That?"

"It's water dimwhit."

Natasha sharply turned her head towards him and gave him her best evil glare at the moment. And right before she could speak her mind again to him, she felt another pain run through her body and she bent over and grabbed her stomach.

"Natasha! Babe, what's wrong? We gotta get to the hospital. There might be something wrong with the baby."

Natasha looked up into his scared face and knew she had to tell him.

"Clint, nothing is wrong with the baby. I'm, I'm, in labor."

At this, Clint's eyes went wide and he helped her out of the bathroom where he then led her towards the door. Before they made their way down the long flight of stairs, he left her at the door entrance and hurried and grabbed the bag they had already packed for when this would happen. He then grabbed his cell-phone and then made his way back over to Natasha. As they made their way down the stairs and out to the car, Clint couldn't help but feel very excited. His daughter was about to be born and he and Natasha were gonna be parents. Parents! He helped Natasha get into the passenger seat and then he made his way over to the driver's. As he turned the car on and backed out of the driveway, he looked over at Natasha who hadn't said a word since the incident in the bathroom.

"Babe you doing alright over there?"

He then grabbed her hand and waited for a response from her. When he didn't get one he started to get worried.

"Tasha? Answer me babe."

She just kept staring ahead and when she did answer it was just barely a whisper.

"Something's not right Clint."

"What do you mean something's not right? We're about to parents. Aren't you excited?"

"Yes Clint I am but, but, something's not right."

"Everything's fine babe. Just keep taking deep breaths. We'll be at the hospital soon and they will take care of both of you."

With this being said, he fished his phone out and called Tony. Ever since the due date of their baby was getting nearer and nearer, Pepper's been on their tail telling them whenever she goes into labor, to call them and they would be on their way to the hospital in a jiffy.

"Yello?"

"Hey Tony, it's me, Clint. Natasha just went into labor and we're on our way to the hospital right now."

"Oh yee-haw! Pepper! Spidey went into labor!"

"Could you be anymore of a loud mouth Tony? My ear is bleeding at this moment."

He then looked over at Natasha who kept staring straight ahead. This was strange to Clint and he really wanted to end this phone call with Tony.

"Pepper said tell her to do all the remedies they went over to dull the pain and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay. And make sure you call the others so they will be there."

"Will do. And Clint?"

"Ya?"

"Don't ask dum questions. Everyone's knows I'm loud, obnoxious, and snarky."

With that, Tony hung up on him and Clint could care less. He then put the phone in the drink holder and squeezed Natasha's hand.

Wasn't someone in labor suppose to be screaming and all that stuff?

"Tasha, babe, say something. You are seriously scaring me here."

"I don't feel good."

"You're in labor. Of course you won't feel good."

"No Clint! I-don't-feel-good! I feel like I'm about to puke and pass out."

Clint then seen the hospital and hurried and parked right in front of the emergency doors. He then turned the car off and made his way over to Natasha's door. They hurried and made their way to the reception desk.

"My wife's in labor and she's not feeling well at all."

"Okay sir. Calm down and we will get your wife a room right away."

A nurse then came out behind the desk with a wheel-chair and Natasha sleepily sat in it and they wheeled her away. Clint just stood there watching her and all he wanted was to be with her but he had alot of paperwork to fill out. A few minutes later, the nurse at the desk told him what room she was in, and he made his way towards it. As he came upon her room, he stepped in and saw a nurse hooking her up to the IV machine. Natasha looked extremely pale and very asleep. All Clint wanted to know was what was going on. Before the nurse could leave, he stopped her.

"Excuse me miss..a...miss...miss nurse. Awkward. Anyways, I was wondering if you could tell me what is wrong with my wife. She's not acting normal for someone who is in labor. And before we arrived here, she was complaining saying she wasn't feeling well."

"Sir. First of all, my name's Leah. And your wife seems to be suffering from a cold. It is November and it's very common for this to happen but with her already having a high-risk pregnancy, it's taking a toll on her body. She's not doing well but she should be fine."

"What about the baby?"

"The baby's fine. It's vitals are all okay and the heartbeat is regular. We gave your wife some medicine for the cold and she should be good to give birth. But if she doesn't get better when it's time to give birth, we may have to perform a c-section."

"A c-section? That's normal right?"

"It's a procedure we do for births that are at extreme risks or too big to come out of the vaginal area."

"Okay."

That's all Clint could say at the moment. To say he was scared for Natasha and the baby was an understatement. He was petrified and he had other emotions that words couldn't describe. The nurse then walked away and Clint was left alone with his gorgeous wife. Someone he couldn't lose. Someone who was his rock that held him together and without her his world was nothing. Someone who besides herself, was giving him a miracle. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He bent over and kissed her lips gently and smoothed back the hairs on her face. She was sleeping and he knew that since she wasn't awake to see him, he let the tears that were threatening to fall when he was talking to the nurse, just go freely.

"Tasha, babe, get better soon so we can bring our baby girl into the world without anything going wrong. Our daughter needs you Tasha."

After he said this, a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Then softly he whispered.

"I need you. Babe."

Saying this, he bent down and kissed her forehead. He sat down in the chair behind him and pondered on all the questions running through his mind. He then heard a ring going through the room and he noticed it was the ring tone he set for Tony.

"Hello?"

"We're here man along with the others. How's she doing?"

"Not good Tony. She's got a cold and with her already having a high-risk pregnancy and all, it's not looking so good right now."

"Oh dude I'm sorry. But it's Natasha. She's a strong woman Clint. She's a fighter and she'll fight through this and come out of it alright."

"Thanks man. I needed to hear that."

"Your welcome. We just walked through the doors and we're in the waiting room."

"All right. I'll come meet ya guys."

With this, he hung up and stood up and stretched his back. He kissed Natasha's forehead one more time and then made his way towards the waiting room.

This chapter was so difficult to write because of all the medical stuff. I'm not entirely sure if a cold with a pregnancy is dangerous, but...in my story it is. So please, bare with me, and even if it isn't possible, here it is. I hope everyone who reads reviews and tells me what they think of this chapter. THANKS! :)


End file.
